Bonds of Trust
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Thanks to CecilyRoseMidnight for the title. - A mysterious girl shows up in town one day. When Micah's fiancee, Shara goes missing, could she be linked? But the evidence points to... Micah! Yet there is still one horned male in town who always trusts and believes in Micah... All for love. Micah/Ondorus
1. Chapter 1

Bonds of Trust

**Heyo! Soooo I'm finally starting on the RF fic I told Cecily about that I'm sure she's been waiting for... I think. I mean I thought it sounded good...**

**Regardless, THIS IS MY FIRST YAOI FIC IN THIS FANDOM. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! KYAAAAA!**

**Anyway. Prepare for shock, mystery, AND LOOOOVE! :D**

**I don't own RF.**

The girl walked into Sharance, a small smile on her lips. She seemed nice enough, on the outside.

Her hair was black as night, in a long braid down her back. She wore wire glasses over her ruby red eyes. Her skin had a bit of a tan, and her body was pretty close to being an hourglass figure. She wore a white long-sleeved shirt with a black necktie, and a blue satin skirt to her knees. She wore a simple pair of black flats on her feet.

As the girl walked past the Sharance tree, she paused to admire its beauty. She stared at the tree, its flowers so close to blooming, yet somehow there wasn't even a bud. She shrugged, and continued walking towards the inn-slash-bath house. About halfway there, she ran into a blonde gentleman.

"Hello" he greeted with a smile.

"Hi. My name is Isabelle. What might yours be?" the girl replied, a gentle smile on her face. He responded with an even bigger grin as he said,

"I'm Micah, the farmer around here!"

Isabelle blinked in shock as she examined the male, her mouth slightly open in shock. Yet she quickly composed herself and smiled again before he even noticed.

"Farmer you say? I haven't seen a farm around here, unless of course you want to count those tiny fields in monster-infested areas" she laughed, and Micah shook his head, also laughing a bit.

"No, my farm's under the Sharance tree. You can come by later if you need proof" he responded. Isabelle smiled.

"I'll stop by later, but for now I need to check into the inn" she answered politely. Micah nodded, still smiling.

"Of course, I'll see you later then!"

And with that, Micah darted off, probably to take care of his farm. Isabelle shook her head, laughing a bit as she continued her hike to the town's inn.

_'So... That was Micah... I certainly didn't expect to meet him so soon but... Perhaps I can make things move faster this way...'_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**BAM! I'm here with another update! :D I kinda had to force myself to write this, so sorry if it's bad.**

**I don't own RF3.**

Isabelle looked around the area as she strolled to the flower shop. It was the last place she was visiting, purely because certain flowers made her get hives and sneeze really bad. She had just recieved a medication from Marjorie at the clinic, so she gulped it down before walking into the flowery store.

What she saw at the counter made her freeze in her tracks.

Micah, the farmer she'd met earlier, was leaning on the counter, smiling lovingly at a blushing redhead. Isabelle just managed to hear what they were saying...

"So, will you come with me to visit the Flower Fields at seven tonight? I have a surprise..." Micah gave the girl a wink.

"Sure! I'd love to!" the girl blushed even more as she muttered those words. Micah smiled and kissed her cheek.

"O-Oh, Micah... It looks like I have a customer..." the girl said nervously. Micah nodded and walked away, tossing Isabelle a friendly smile on his way out the door.

"Hello! Are you new in town? I'm Shara!" the counter girl greeted with a big grin. Isabelle blinked, trying to slow her racing heart before talking.

"I'm Isabelle... I guess you're friends with Micah?" she squeaked out. Shara smiled, giggling as she busied herself with arranging a bouquet.

"Well, he's actually my boyfriend. Why?" she said, looking at Isabelle questioningly. Isabelle shook her head.

"Oh, no reason..." she bit her lip.

"I've been hearing about this 'Univir Settlement' since I came here. How do I get there?" Isabelle asked as an excuse. Shara thought a moment.

"It's in the Sol Terrano Desert. You have to go pretty far in though, so make sure you're well equipped to handle monsters" she said after a bit. Isabelle nodded and walked numbly out the door, without so much as saying thanks.

She didn't think Shara deserved thanks.

Isabelle was soaked. She didn't think it could rain in the desert, but clearly she was wrong. When she walked into the settlement she knew she looked absolutely pitiful. She walked to the nearest tent and tapped lightly on the flap.

"Come in" said a smooth male voice. She walked in, and was greeted by a male Univir.

"Hello. Are you alright?" he asked. Isabelle looked down, and laughed a bit.

"Probably not... My day already started off pretty sucky, and now I'm soaking wet"

The Univir gave her a gentle smile.

"I am Ondorus. Feel free to wait out the storm in my tent" he said. Isabelle froze in shock, but quickly calmed down.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Isabelle"

Ondorus nodded as he reached into a bin and handed her some towels. She smiled in gratitude as she wiped away the dirty rain water.

"I don't have much to offer, except some juice and toast that Micah brought me the other day" Ondorus's eyes glazed over as he said Micah's name, and Isabelle didn't fail to notice. She nodded.

"He seems nice. Everyone in Sharance talks so highly of him" Isabelle muttered. Ondorus gave a small smirk as he handed her a glass of apple juice, which she gratefully accepted.

"They should. He brought an end to a centuries' old fued" he stated simply. Isabelle nodded.

"That sounds quite impressive"

"Indeed. Shara should feel privelged that she gets to date him" Ondorus mumbled. Isabelle stared at him. She knew the tone and feeling he hid behind those words; Really, you'd have to be a fool not to understand that he was envious.

"You... Do you..." she was unable to form the words somehow. When Ondorus got the hint, and looked at her with wide eyes, she expected him to deny it. Like a coward. Like they _always_ did.

"I love him" Ondorus choked out, tears glazing over his eyes. Isabelle instantly felt sorry for him. To love someone as much as he clearly loved Micah, to the point that he was this close to crying when he just _said_ it, and have that love unreturned...

It had to be painful.

Soon the storm was over, but Isabelle couldn't bring herself to leave. Not after he nearly broke down in front of her.

"I can ask the inn to hold my room for an extra day. You seem like you need a companion at the moment"

And by the way he looked at her when she said that, she knew he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own RF.**

Isabelle laid quietly on the mat Ondorus had prepared for her, feigning sleep as best she could until she was certain Ondorus had fallen asleep himself.

She quietly slipped out of the tent, and looked to the sky. By her best guess it was probably about ten minutes until Micah was going to meet Shara. She ran out of the desert, and into Sharance. She hid behind the general store as Shara and Micah passed by, and waited a few more moments before tiptoeing after them.

When they stopped in the middle of the flowery fields, she got in a position so she could hear them.

"So, what's this surprise?" Shara asked with a smile. Micah reached into his pocket, and pulled out a- much to Isabelle's horror- an engagement ring.

"Shara, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. Isabelle desperately wanted to scream 'NO!' and slap some sense into them, but she knew that would blow her cover. She reluctantly stayed down, gritting her teeth.

"Oh Micah! Of course I will!" Shara exclaimed happily. She threw her arms around Micah in a hug, and Micah laughed in joy as he gently pried her off and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Meanwhile, Isabelle's throat was starting to ache from building up her screams. She slowly crept away, tears stinging at her eyes at the horrible mistake these two had made.

* * *

Micah woke up the next morning feeling great. How could he not? The woman he loved had agreed to marry him! As he started to head out, Wells came darting through the door.

"Micah... Don't panic!" Wells began.

"Panic? What?" Micah said, confused. Wells took a deep breath before blurting out,

"Shara's missing"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Ahaha I'M SORRY.**

**I don't own RF.**

Shara stood stone still, unable to move as she stared helplessly at her kidnapper.

"Why?" she choked out.

"Micah isn't yours" They said. Shara didn't dare question. She instead whispered,

"How long will you keep me?"

"...Indefinitely"

-x-x-x-x-x-

After he had frantically asked everyone in town about Shara, Micah had basically given up. Ondorus was the most supportive, he had been the only one to wait for him to stop crying before asking what was wrong.

And Carlos had been the least helpful. He and Carmen had been so wrapped in a fishing contest all night that they wouldn't have noticed if their store had gotten robbed.

Micah sighed into his pillow, until he eventually cried himself to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-

A person walked to Micah's shipping bin. The snoring coming from inside confirmed that they was safe. The mosters were all in their barn, and Karina had fallen asleep on her way to pick up Micah's goods.

Using gloved hands, the person pulled something out of their bag...

It was Shara's watering pot.

Silently, the person placed the metal can into the shipping container. When she heard footsteps- Lazy footsteps, meaning Karina- They used teleport to get out.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Karina yawned, as refreshing as that nap had been, just thinking of the shipping container made her want to sleep some more.

_Although, I bet Micah was too depressed all day to even think about farming, let alone shipping._

However if she didn't at least check the box, her mother would be very angry. Probably assign more work.

So she opened up the bin...

Karina's eyes went wide as she dropped her basket in shock, upon seeing the watering can.

And there was blood on it.

**DUN DUN DUN CLIFFHANGER MWAHAHAHA.**


End file.
